A Damsel in Doubt
by Lizzella
Summary: The pampered princess Jayla Victoria, or Jada, runs away from her home seeking a beautiful, new life when she meets two boys that'll change her world forever. P.S. im bad at summaries lol Lea/OC Isa/OC
1. Damsels

**Hi there! This is my first fan-fiction I have posted and I hope it is very enjoyable :D. Nerdishh inspired me with her story ****Love Burns****. Check it out!**

**P.S. THIS CHARACTER IS ****NOT**** A MARY-SUE! So no hate please : D**

A Damsel in Doubt

I opened my eyes and awoke to another boring, sunny day. I sat up from my sleeping position and looked past my see-through curtains. I sighed and got out of my soft bed and onto the hard, cold wooded-floor. I smoothed my bed head hair back and walked swiftly to the bathroom. I went inside and closed the door, feeling chilly air on my skin. All of the bathrooms in the house were very cool. That were the one of the reasons I despised bathing. I looked at myself in the antique, royal mirror. My long, strawberry-blonde hair curled softly past my chest. I put my face closer to the mirror. My emerald, green eyes were glassy and slightly blood-shot, making them look like a dull grey color. My porcelain skin was still strangely not covered in any blemishes. Though, it seemed to be a dryer this morning. I slipped off my pink night-gown and put on a delicate, blue sundress. I pinned my hair up tightly into a bun. I smiled, in a very fake way, into the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and bedroom.

I gracefully walked, step by step, down the grand stair case. I straightened up and walked towards the dining room where my father and mother waited for me. I curtsied and sat in my seat, my younger sister, Lucinda, across from me. There were paintings on the wall of our dining room. Most were of our family and my older sister, Bella May. I glanced over at my parents' strict faces and braced myself for their next scolding.

"Jayla Victoria Vivacci-Morris, what have you done this time?" my father asked with anger. I shook my head and shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you, young lady," I sighed, "you have once again disgraced our family! You can't go running off with random men you meet at the market!" I try to speak up but I'm quickly hushed by my sister, "You may be 15 but that doesn't mean you have the right to do whatever you please! You are in a long line of royal families and I don't want you to ruin the beloved family name. I ban you from the marketplace and our estate garden!"

"But father!" he stood up and began protesting. I stood up and smashed my napkin down onto the porcelain plate. My mother tried to stop father from yelling at me any further. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I ran upstairs to my room. I heard father yelling at some maids to secure my room's door. I quickly ran inside, locked the door, and fell onto my bed, crying. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. 15 years I've lived with this family. 15 years I have lived under this family's rules. 15 years I have lived the man who says he is my father. I couldn't take it anymore. My 16th birthday was in 10 months, and when I turn 16, my father is going to marry me off to a man 30 years my senior. I needed to fight back, but how? I looked at myself in the vanity mirror. I saw a mere damsel in distress, waiting for her prince charming to come rescue her from the prison-tower. I opened the drawer off my vanity, revealing a knife. The only way I could remove all of the bad things from my life, is if I would cut off my hair. I released my hair from the bun and held it up. I readied the knife. I closed my eyes and in one swift motion, my strawberry blonde locks fell to the ground. I looked at myself in the mirror in amazement. I felt stronger and braver without the excess hair. It looked a tad boring, so I braided a large section of my hair in the front. I smiled at the new style. I looked different, indeed. I looked out my window and pushed back the curtains. Father probably thought that my fear of heights would stop me from jumping out of a window, but he was wrong. My plan for the night was to escape the dreaded household.

I grabbed all of the money in my room and stuffed it into a cheap-looking pouch. I was ready to climb out when I noticed my outfit in the vanity. I couldn't publicly walk around like this. The townsfolk would know for sure I'd be the "runaway princess". I stared down at my blue sundress and tore it off. I had a pale white petticoat underneath. I removed it and sliced off most of it. The petticoat was now a sleeveless belly-shirt. I put that on and admired my physique. I need more clothing though, so I rummaged in my closet of wonders. I found a white, sea through night gown. I sliced off the long sleeves and the ruffles of the short tunic. I threw it on. I looked better, but not better enough. I found a black dress with gold trim. I tore off the top section and cut it so that it was a mini skirt. I put that on and turned it to the side so that there was gold lace on my right thigh, revealing some skin. I dug up some leggings and stockings and put on one fish net on my right and a striped one on my left. I tore the knees of them both to make it look more "townsy". I smiled, the last thing I needed was shoes. I scavenged for something appropriate when I finally found my horse-riding boots. They were tall and laced up to my shins. I slipped them on and stood with my hands on my hips. I clipped the fingers off of my horse riding gloves and put them on. It was a total transformation. I looked completely different. I need a necklace, though. I took the royal-key shaped necklace and put it on. I tucked it under my petticoat so no one could see it.

I braced myself and attached the pouch of money to my waist. I tore the curtains off of the bar and tied them together. Thank god I didn't choose the short curtains when I first got them. I swung the rope of cloth out my window and tied it to a bedpost. The rope touched the garden tree near my window. My palms heated up and started to sweat. I felt very nervous as I stepped out of my window. I shimmied down until I was at an arms distance to the tree. I let go and hopped onto the branch, thankful for my good balance. I climbed down the tree and ran as fast as I could. I ran far away from the house until I could see the gates. I ran faster, faster, faster. I finally ran past the gates and started my journey towards the town. I didn't know what I was going to do for now, but I was going to do whatever my heart told me to do, even if I was swimming in doubt.


	2. Thief

**Here is chapter 2 3333 Yaaay I've been deciding to finish my homework earlier so that I could make chapters of the story. I noticed in the first chapter that I had a lot of typos and mistakes. Thanks for the reviews so far, BTW :D! This one is a lot shorter than the previous because of the lack of time and I think it should just end on that specific note xD.**

**(Kingdom hearts word for money- munny)**

**ENJOY!**

***

I walk towards the town, encouraged to start something new. The sun is setting and the sky is colored magenta and purple, kind of like lilacs and pink roses. I smile up at the sky. This is my life, and no one will lead it besides me. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air. Then, a fast shadowy figure zooms past me and bumps into my hip. "Sorry…" he mutters, still speeding into the forest. I sigh and brush some dust off of my skirt. My hand brushes past my hip and I feel something missing. My pouch was stolen.

I turn around and start shouting in the distance, knowing it wouldn't work. I hear people behind me. They have pitchforks and torches and there appears to be a few police officers in the front of the crowd. I run to a nearby bush and hide. The people stop at where I was standing and one of the officers faces them and makes a speech. I pushed the leaves back so I could get a better look at what was going on.

"Quiet, people! Calm!" He began saying, "We will find that boy and we will return the munny that is rightfully yours. Don't worry. The hooligan will be taught not to disobey us." I shudder and back up. The boy has stolen from so many people. "We are still unsure of who he is, because he wears a black, ragged robe. Although, he has the body of a 16 year old boy, he is still quite strong. So we will have to follow him to his home, where he is weaker. Now, you all must quietly follow me through the forest." The townsfolk nodded and began following the officers through the forest. I gulped. That poor boy was going to have to get publicly humiliated, punished, and tortured all in front of his family? He may have stolen all of the gold coins I had but, I have to help him somehow.

I hid behind the townsfolk and grabbed a random stick, to maybe look like I was a part of the group. After what seemed to be 15 minutes of walking, we saw the cloaked figure in the distance. He was walking towards a small hut with orange glistening in the windows. He stood there and took off his hood. I couldn't see who he was from here but I noticed he heard some noise. He stood still and the police officers stepped closer towards him. "Hands up!" one of them screamed. The dark figure ran towards the cliff and jumped off. I ran towards the front of the crowd and towards the cliff, but stopped mid-way because of the heights. I looked back at the police men and looked down, hoping they wouldn't recognize me.

The people and officers didn't even notice I was there. So, they just walked back into the distance, leaving me behind. I was alone in the dark. My childhood freights came back to haunt me. I looked at the small hut and through the window. No one was in there, only a fire in the middle of it. I walked inside and closed the door. I sat down next to the fire pit, thankful for the light and warmth. I warmed my hands by it. "Boo." I jumped and turned around, only to get knocked out. My last sight was a devious smile and a black hood, with sharp, green gems for eyes.

I woke up, my neck in pain. I tried getting up, noticing a black robe was spread out over me. I sat up and pushed it aside. I rubbed my head and looked down at the piece of paper in front of me. It said,

Mornin' sunshine,

Here's something that'll hopefully lift your spirits up,

Sincerely,

The thief

I stared in awe at the letter. Below it was my pouch of gold coins and munny. I picked it up. It was lighter then when I last carried it. Dammit, he took my money! I smacked my forehead. Except, I didn't know why, but before I knew it I was rolling on the floor, laughing.


End file.
